guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iridescent Aegis
were do u get this item from —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.31.1.128 ( ) }. :That would be the purpose of the "Location" section of the article, it tells you exactly where it drops. --Sunyavadin 12:06, 13 August 2006 (BST) :: This shield can be drop from somewhere else as i got the shield before Palace and i dont buy shield at all. From where, i have no idea as it is a long time ago --Cwingnam2000 10:32, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::I know where you found it. It dropped for me yesyterday in Wajjun Bazaar. A Jade Brotherhood Knight had one for me. --KillsLess 01:34, 19 September 2006 (GMT+1) ::::Iv'e farmed the 6 jade brotherhood knights outside the market place like 50 times and still no iridescent aegis, only about 10 golds and 10 purple jade brotherhood armguards. :::::Iv'e opened about 15 canthan chests and still nothing. Is it probably the locked chests or something? The Rarest shield? Hm... I have to start farming for one of those... VegaObscura 18:26, 25 October 2006 (CDT) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10093224 Comes in Motivation. Can't believe that idiot replied with "merch" for one of the rarest shields out there. :They're not rare :-/ — Skuld 22:20, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::As if Diamond and Iridescent Aegis' aren't rare! 132.203.83.38 08:29, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::Then how come I have loads -.- — Skuld 08:40, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::I've never seen one drop, I got a Diamond one though. 132.203.83.38 09:33, 22 February 2007 (CST) :"Can't believe that idiot replied with "merch" for one of the rarest shields out there." Look at the req. I'd merch it or salvage it.--Darksyde Never Again 14:08, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Image - dyed The image is of one dyed black or something, needs replacing — Skuld 08:08, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Done. Btw, there's a Template:Image update. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:39, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks :P Would have done it myself but I dyed mine in a mix and I forgot the combo >.< — Skuld 16:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) ---- im looking to buy an Iridescent Aegis that requires strength and has Luck of the Draw and health +30 (or near max) if anyone has one messang me in-game as Doom Box Doom Box 10:38, 2 March 2007 (CST) ---- This shield also salvages into Diamonds, see: http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/9623/diamondswg2.jpg for a screenie. Dont want to mess up probable templates which are used so I haven't added it to the page itself 145.99.195.18 05:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :I Just salvaged a ruby from this shield. Will update with a link to the picture. Just salvaged and got 2 dust :/ :2 Shappires. Use "Highly Salvagable" inscription :2 Rubies. Used "Highly Salvageable" inscription Inscription slot in Cantha version Do these shields come with inscription slot in Cantha ? :no — Skuld 08:07, 23 June 2007 (CDT) i salvaged 1 pile of glittering dust from a req 9 tact 1 :((( gems? no note that these can be salvaged into rubies, diamonds, sapphires?--Goldenstar 23:37, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : True, I just got a ruby from a golden one with Highly salvageable mod --Crigore 15:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Also dropped from Zaishen chest Today dropped req 11 Inscripted from Zaishen chest. Time: 5.12 PM GMT+2 1.6.2008. I will also add this to the article. Signature: Razon The Monk, 5.17 PM GMT+2 1.6.2008 :We dont note the ZChest unless it's the only place it drops. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Drops from Treasure Chest Got one from a Treasure Chest in Domain of Pain Highly UN-salvageable? I just tried giving this shield a "Measure for measure" inscription in hopes to get some nice rare material,but I salvaged just 1 dust! not joking just 1 Pile of Glittering Dust from a golden Iridescent Aegis with Highly Salvageable on it,isn't it quite strange?pic:http://img89.imageshack.us/i/gw020.jpg/ Of course I know I cant get a ruby just every time but I would expect more than 1 common material from a highly salvageable gold item,thats the point. Anyone else having the same trouble? If you do,then it maybe should be added to the article that this shield gives very small amounts of dust when salvaged.I'd just like someone to confirm or deny this pls (I dont have more of these shields..) Thanks, ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 19:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC)